


Even Greater Demons Are Capable of Love

by MalickaNeya



Series: Not Quite So Magical Anymore [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3x10, Angst, Asmodeus has good intentions, Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Gen, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Protective Asmodeus, Protective Magnus Bane, Vulnerable Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalickaNeya/pseuds/MalickaNeya
Summary: "Do you think anyone likes you for who you truly are? The only reason they tolerate you is because of your magic."“Why can’t you see it? Everyone is just using you. Do you think they are going to stay by your side, when you are rendered useless?”Asmodeus might have a valid reason to ask his price. If only his son could see it. Continuation of their conversation in 3x10.





	Even Greater Demons Are Capable of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nephilim_Becca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim_Becca/gifts).



> My biggest gratitude goes to Nephilim_Becca, who sent me an invitation, without which I wouldn't have been able to create this account until June. She also read this fanfiction for me and looked into the typos and gave me some nice tips, which is why I decided to give this fic to her as a gift. 
> 
> Since Asmodeus seems more humane on the show, I wondered, what his reasoning might have been. And in the end I accidentaly gave him a heart.
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind.

“Father, I’ve never once come here to ask you for anything. There must be something else, I can give you,” Magnus said desperately.

 

“Actually, my son, there is,” Asmodeus said with a half-smile. “Your magic.”

 

Magnus thought about the possibilities. There was no guarantee that he would ever get a better offer from his father and the time was slowly running out, which left him with one possible choice. He sighed in defeat, his expression guarded as he spoke, the usual melody accompanying his voice missing.

 

“I accept the price. I just don’t understand. Why would you want my magic?”

 

“You know, you are trying so hard not to be like me that you let everyone treat you like their lapdog. I am doing this for YOU. Do you think anyone likes you for who you truly are? The only reason they tolerate you is because of your magic. Once you see that, you will come begging me to return your powers and let you stay here.”

 

“You’re wrong!” Magnus yelled but tried to calm down. He knew what his father was doing. Using his thoughts, emotions and memories against him; as all Greater Demons liked to do.

 

“Why can’t you see it? Everyone is just using you. Do you think they are going to stay by your side, when you are rendered useless? A liability? They only ever come to you, when they need your help! You are getting angry, because you know I’m actually right,” he grinned as he saw his son’s eyes widen.

 

“They come to me, because they are my friends,” Magnus hissed as images of his friends appeared in his mind. He tried to suppress them but it was too late.

 

“Catarina? She is a healer, it is in her nature to care. You saved her life, so she owes you. But she has her own life with that little warlock now. And you are not going to be part of their world anymore.”

 

Asmodeus’ grin is getting bigger as he lists all his friends.

 

“Raphael? You saved his life but, when there are other people, he pretends he doesn’t know you, because he is ashamed of you. And, like everyone else, he only ever comes to you to ask for favors.”

 

He could see his father’s eyes glow gold and green with a glint of… sadness?

 

His tone suddenly became gentler. “Ragnor? Yes, he might have been the only one, who really cared, but he is gone now, because you chose to help the Nephilim. They used you, got your only friend killed and never even cared about your grief and feelings. They are always going to think themselves above Downworlders. They try so hard to convince themselves that they are better than their predecessors but deep down they will ALWAYS think they are superior. And here you are risking everything for them AGAIN. Do you think they would do the same, if things were reversed? They were never there to help you. Forget payment, they don't even thank you anymore.”

 

“They have always had enough on their plate,” Magnus protested. “I am the old and experienced one and I care for them as a family. I want to protect them for ME. I know your idea of family always included give and take but that is a business, not family. Families help each other out of love without expecting anything in return. I made a mistake and I need to make things right again. I cannot let Alexander suffer like this.”

 

“But what about your suffering? Do they even consider you a family?” his father asked. His “like I do” left unsaid. “They are with you only because you are convenient. Not even your precious Alexander ever chose you. You told him about his sister’s addiction, yet he blamed you for everything. You tried to help him get Jace back from Lilith, yet he blamed you after she took him. You saw it in his eyes, didn’t you?”

 

His grin grew wider as he kept feeding on his son’s deepest insecurities.

 

“He only ever apologizes to you, when he needs to use your magic like he did with tracking Jace, healing his brother, closing the rift. His duty and family always come first. And the fact that he never chose you only shows that he doesn’t consider you a family at all.”

 

“He DID choose me!” Magnus yelled and instantly regretted losing his calm, his eyes surely glowing by now.

 

“You mean the wedding? You said it yourself, didn’t you? He did it for himself, not for you. He just used you to make his ‘statement’,” Asmodeus replied spitting the last word like a venom. “You know that I am the only one, who will ever choose you before anyone else.”

 

“He accepted me for me: my past, my eyes, everything,” his voice was now merely a whisper.

 

“Is your immortality not a part of you?” Asmodeus said victoriously. “He thinks you are interesting, because of your magic but even he couldn’t accept everything in the end, could he? He is going to leave you behind in the end like everyone always does. Don’t tell me he never comes only to ask for your help. What will he even see in you without your magic?”

 

“Alexander LOVES me!”

 

“Does he? Yet, he’d let you do this. Both of you have made your choice. You’re going to save him again, so that he doesn’t have to make any sacrifice and that’s it? He is mortal. You would sacrifice everything for a moment with him? He might stay with you for a while, because of guilt, before he realizes he doesn’t need you anymore, and that is only if he stays alive long enough to leave you. Everyone is going to pretend they care, before they forget and leave you behind. You will lose your value. You will not be worthy of risk anymore. And when that time comes, I am going to be the only one to answer your call. And that will be the moment you are finally going to join me. You’ll see...”

 

With that Asmodeus sent his son back to his dimension. “If I am right, you are finally going to stay with me forever,” he said to an empty house. “If not, at least those stupid creatures are finally going to realize, how precious and indispensable you truly are.”

 

Had Magnus still been in the house, he would have seen his father’s grin transform into a sad smile. “I guess, we really are a father and son. You come and ask me for a favor, yet I still want to help you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asmodeus only twists Magnus' insecurities. Of course Alec is not going to leave him but deep down, Magnus himself is a bit hesitant about that. So don't hate me for that. I believe Malec love can overcome all.
> 
> I think that Asmodeus in this fic actually represents many of us fans, who are saying "Everyone better appreciate Magnus soon, or I am going to take him for myself.
> 
> I didn't go into the whole immortality thingy, because my opinion is that Magnus actually doesn't lose his immortality. I know showrunners might say otherwise but it doesn't exist until it airs and I stand by the fact that if he had lost his immortality, he would have turned to dust right away... and that the first offer Asmodeus gave was actually asking for Magnus to give him his immortality and not actually live together.


End file.
